


Cry to Me

by Betty_Baker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty_Baker/pseuds/Betty_Baker
Summary: When you're all alone in your lonely roomAnd there's nothing but the smell of her perfumeDoncha feel like cryingDoncha feel like cryingDoncha feel like cryingC'mon baby, cry to me





	Cry to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поплачься мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625536) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> Inspired by "Cry to Me" by Solomon Burke. I recommend listening as you read!

John stands in front of the window looking out onto Baker Street. The air is humid, but his loneliness is stifling. The trees are in full bloom and busy people go about their day. He can hear the music playing from Speedy’s - a melancholy sixties tune that makes his heart sink even deeper. It’s been three years since Mary's death, a year since he’s dated, and nine months since he’s realised the only person he could imagine a partnership with is a man - which is alarming in itself. But a man who’s no interest in romantic relationships - tragic. A lone tear escapes his eye. 

_When your baby leaves you all alone_

_And nobody calls you on the phone_

_Doncha feel like crying_

John inhales sharply at the sudden contact of a hand on his back, moving up to his shoulder. 

“Sherlock.” 

“John,” Sherlock whispers into John’s ear, “Come here.”

John turns and Sherlock looks into his eyes earnestly before bringing his arms around John’s waist and pulling him into an embrace, lowering his head to rest on John’s. John sighs and Sherlock tightens his grip.

_When you're waiting for a voice to come_

_In the night there is no one_

_Doncha feel like crying_

_Cry to me_

Sherlock brings his hands up to cup John’s face, _“I’ve got you, John. Always.”_

  
  
  



End file.
